1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices, systems, and methods for providing traffic information. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention are operable to filter traffic information to limit user confusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are commonly employed in automobiles to calculate travel routes and provide guidance using the Global Positioning System (GPS). Due to the desire to acquire the most accurate information for route planning and guidance, navigation devices have been configured to wirelessly receive traffic information from various sources. The received traffic information may be provided to drivers to allow appropriate route compensation around traffic delays.
Traffic information services commonly report all traffic events, such as car accidents, traffic jams, construction delays, and the like, within a broadcast area. Prior art navigation devices that communicate with traffic information services present all received traffic information to drivers—including information and events unrelated to drivers' current locations or routes. Consequently, drivers are often unnecessarily notified of an overabundance of traffic information.